Tropes & Cliches (Swan Queen Week 5)
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My contribution to the 5th Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr. Enjoy my one-shots!
1. One Or the Other

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _And we are back! To everybody who is reading this, thank you for checking out this collection of one-shots and here's to having a great 5_ _th_ _Swan Queen Week! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

 **Day 1 / Bed Sharing**

* * *

Emma groaned. "Doc, there's gotta be another way!"

"I'm sorry Emma but there isn't. You were shot at close range in the abdomen. There is no way you're getting out of here without constant care."

"But-"

"But nothing." Dr. Whale sighed. "You either choose somewhere to stay where you can be monitored around the clock or stay here in the hospital. It's your choice."

"Doesn't seem like much of a choice to me." She mumbled.

"Yes, well, sometimes it's not fair. Now, what's it going to be?"

"Who can I stay with?"

Snow raised her hand. "Me and your father would be more than happy to look after you."

"Or you can come stay with us!" Henry exclaimed from his place beside Regina.

Emma groaned again. "Why oh why did I have to get shot?"

"I think the better question is why did you have to rush into danger head first without at least putting a vest on?" Regina asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I was doing my job! I'm done talking about that!"

"That you are dear."

Emma rolled her eyes before glancing between her parents and Henry and Regina. She had to admit she did like the idea of being waited on hand and foot but the thought of being under the same roof as her parents 24/7 was already making her nauseous. She turned to Regina and shrugged.

"Looks like you win Madame Mayor."

* * *

It had been a week since she'd left the hospital and Emma was already tired. She'd exercised everything she could think of and now she was bored. It didn't help that she was constantly being asked if she was ok and if she needed anything. For a person like Emma after just only a week it was driving her insane. So, now here she sat in the wheelchair she'd been given to get around in front of the window gazing out at the distant lights of Storybrooke's scenery. If there was one thing she could say about being stuck under the same roof as Regina it was that the mayor had one of the best views in town.

The door opening behind her alerted her to someone entering and when she turned the chair around she found Regina smiling at her from the doorway cuddling her arms to her as she stood wrapped in her silk pyjamas and matching robe.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need anything before I head to bed?"

The genuine concern in Regina's voice was a surprisingly nice change, something Emma had come to appreciate lately. Knowing that it didn't come easy to Regina probably made it that much more special but even though Emma couldn't quite put a finger on why she liked the concern the other woman had for her she wasn't going to turn it down. Regina didn't treat her like a child and that was all she needed to know.

Subconsciously looking down at her injured stomach which was covered with a t-shirt Emma looked back up at her and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Do you need any help getting into bed?"

There was a brief silence as Emma looked at said bed and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Ok."

"Wait, hold on, on second thought I don't think I'm gonna make it on my own."

Without saying anything Regina smiled and walked over to where she was sat in her chair. She turned Emma around and pushed her the short distance around the bed until she was on the side closest to the door. She then proceeded to help the blonde into bed and then made her way back to the door.

"Goodnight Emma."

"G'night Regina."

Smiling at the blonde's already sleepy voice Regina turned and exited the room making sure to click it closed softly behind her. She then made her way back down the hall towards her own room, sleep already tugging at her senses.

* * *

Emma shot up in bed in pain, her hand instantly flying down to clutch at her gunshot wound. Feeling it subside a little, without thinking she painfully pulled herself out of the bed stumbling towards the door. She managed to get it open without making too much noise and made her way down the hall as quietly as she could in her state. It was only a few more steps and she would have made it. She reached out and her hand came into contact with the door handle. Turning it she stumbled inside, clicking the door shut behind her as quietly as she could. When it closed she slumped up against it to catch her breath, jumping a little when she heard a voice from behind her. A very sleepy voice.

"Emma?"

Turning around she was confronted with a half asleep Regina. She wouldn't admit out loud but it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Instead she took a step away from the door and stumbled the remaining distance to her destination, falling onto the bed as soon as she was able. She groaned at the contact but continued, much to Regina's surprise, the brunette still confused as to what was happening.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

"And you came here?"

"I needed you." She'd said it without thinking but couldn't find a single reason in her head why she should regret it.

"Ok." Without questioning her she did the first thing that came to mind, much like when Henry used to have nightmares when he was younger, and held open her arms. "Come here." She whispered.

Emma didn't need to be told twice, sliding across the space in the bed that was separating them and accepting the welcoming warmth of Regina's embrace.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked after a few moments of Emma shifting around in the bed.

"Yeah." She sighed, Regina hearing the relief in the sound of her voice.

"Good."

Instead of questioning what was happening Regina decided that Emma needed her more than her curiosity needed to be sated. Tightening her hold on her she let her head rest on top of the other woman's already hearing Emma's breathing evening out.

"G'night 'Gina."

"Goodnight Emma."

* * *

The next morning when Emma woke up she found herself alone in bed, and not her own either. Sitting up and groaning at the pain from her stomach she waited until it subsided before rubbing her eyes and realising where she was – Regina's room. Then she remembered the night before when she'd woken up from her nightmare and came here needing comfort. Shaking her head she yawned and rubbed the last of sleep from her eyes and slid out of bed. She padded barefoot to the top of the stairs and braced herself, gripping the bannister tightly as she started her slow and painful descent.

When she reached the bottom step she could smell coffee and something distinctly breakfast-like. Licking her lips she conquered the last step and headed in the direction of the kitchen and said smells. She had just made it to the doorway when something came out of nowhere.

"Woah!" She gasped taking a step back to avoid being knocked over. In any other situation she would have been able to dodge it without problem but being shot in the stomach could hamper you a lot more than you would think.

"Sorry ma!" Henry apologized, immediately stopping.

"Don't worry about it kid." She dismissed, ruffling his hair with her hand.

He smiled and pulled her in carefully for a hug before pulling away and kissing her on the cheek. "Love you ma."

"Love you too Henry." She replied with a smile, kissing the top of his head.

He turned around and sent Regina a smile, sending Emma an identical one before heading for the front door. As soon as it slammed shut Emma turned back to the kitchen and looked over at Regina who was leaning up against the counter in her pyjamas and silk robe sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey."

"Good morning Emma." She watched as Emma slowly pulled herself onto one of the stools to the breakfast bar before standing up and moving over to the cupboard where she kept the cereal. "What cereal do you want?"

"Whatever Henry has."

"Ok then."

There was a brief silence between them as Regina poured some cereal into a bowl before Emma broke it. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for last night."

"What about it?"

"I didn't want to impose and make you uncomfortable."

Regina stopped what she was doing and turned to face the other woman figuring that it would better if they talked about this face to face.

"Emma, you have nothing to apologize for. You had a nightmare and you needed me, like you stated before.

"But-"

"There's something else isn't there?"

Emma hung her head low avoiding the brunette's gaze. "Yes."

"Emma? What is it?"

Looking up the blonde sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I guess that I should admit this..."

"Admit what?"

"I've wanted to run to you before. Call me crazy but you're the only person that gets me, especially since I got shot. I just wanted to let you know that maybe there was something more to me coming to your room last night."

"I figured."

Emma's head snapped up in surprise as Regina slid the bowl of cereal in front of her. "You did?"

All Regina did was shrug in response, picking up her cup of coffee once more. "Yes. As you're coming clean I suppose maybe I should too."

"Really?"

Regina nodded and rounded the counter until she came to a stop next to the blonde and leaning in close to her ear she smiled. "I've been wishing you'd come down to my room too."

Emma sat frozen as Regina placed a bold yet soft kiss to her cheek and left the room. Her hand came up to touch the spot where the other woman's lips had been and smiling she started to believe that for the first time since she'd gotten shot that maybe staying at Regina's house instead of with her parents was one of the best decisions she'd ever made.


	2. A Bad Day Made Good

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Day two is here! Thank you to everybody who faved, followed and reviewed on the first chapter, as well as everybody who liked and reblogged over on Tumblr. It means so much you're here reading my stuff. This update is basically fluff so enjoy and I will see you tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **Day 2 / Jealousy**

* * *

Emma sighed loudly as she finally slid the key into her front door and stepped into her apartment, the smell of home relaxing her as she felt as if she was able to finally breathe. She took a few silent moments to lean up against the door as she revelled in the fact that her day was actually finished but frowned when she heard a loud laugh coming from the living room area. Clutching her keys in her hand she pulled herself up from the door and started walking until she rounded the corner. It was then that she spotted the woman she loved and one of the only people on Earth Emma hated more than life itself – her wife's ex.

Regina immediately spotted her and got up from where she was sat at the dining room table, the man with his back to Emma still.

"Emma!" She felt an overly happy Regina place a kiss to her cheek but was confronted with a frown seconds later. "What's wrong?"

"What's he doing here?" She whispered, Regina already sensing the anger in Emma's voice.

She glanced over to him and back at the blonde. "He wanted to get coffee."

"Couldn't you go to an actual coffee shop for that?"

"I couldn't find anyone to babysit Henry. All our friends and family were busy."

"Typical."

"Emma-"

"No, I'm not in the mood for it Regina. I'm tired and today work was hell. I'm gonna go change. I'll see you in a minute."

Before Regina could respond Emma was placing a kiss on her cheek and starting to walk away. Frowning she knew that Emma wasn't happy, then again she knew the way her wife felt about Robin. They hadn't ended on a good note and he'd been hell after they'd broken up. That had caused tension between him and Emma and the blonde had come to hate him for how much he had annoyed not only Regina but her also. His attempts to win her back hadn't been taken well.

"Hi Emma." He grinned, waving at her as she passed him to get to the hallway that lead down to her and Regina's bedroom.

She nodded briskly with a strained smile and covered the gun attached to her waist instinctively with her hand. She continued walking and only acknowledged him with a strained mumble of his name and a barely-there nod. "Robin."

Regina sighed as she watched her wife disappear and made her way back to the dining room table, Robin getting up and facing her.

"I supposed I'd better leave."

"You don't-"

"Regina," He smiled. "I can tell when I need to go. Plus I have some errands to run for work. I'll see you sometime soon?"

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. "I guess you will."

"Ok then. Tell Henry I said goodbye, Emma too."

"I will."

He smiled again and pulled her in for a hug. Regina returned it awkwardly and when she let him go she walked him to the door and saw him out. She sighed as soon as it was closed and knew that she had someone she had to talk to. Her hand came up to run through her shoulder length hair as she made her way back through the apartment and towards their bedroom, opening the door to see Emma placing her gun and badge into the gun safe that was located on the very top shelf of their shared wardrobe.

"Emma?"

The blonde turned to meet her gaze as soon as she had clicked the safe shut, Emma not really knowing what to do other than remain standing in her current spot. That allowed Regina to make her way over to her, the brunette wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"There's something I should have done when you arrived."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Welcome home."

Emma smiled against Regina's lips as they met her own, soon forgetting why she was mad in the first place as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

"Hi." She whispered as they finally came up for air, making sure to keep Regina exactly where she was.

"Hi."

"Regina, I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to getting coffee with him in the first place. He kind of bumped into me at the grocery story and before I knew it we were back here."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It was nothing more than catching up."

"Ok, I trust you." She sighed, Regina reaching up to cup her cheeks as she did so. "I just don't trust him."

"And I know you don't after what happened between us. He was wrong but there's something he doesn't have over us and he never will."

"What's that?"

"I married you, not him, and I have a beautiful family with you. That actually reminds me of something else I need to tell you."

"It does?"

Regina nodded and pulled away, tugging on Emma's hand and leading them to the end of the bed. They both sat down next to one another and Regina reached up to play with Emma's shirt collar to try and hide how nervous she actually was now that she had said it out loud.

"Regina?" Emma questioned, already sensing her wife's nervousness. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Is there something wrong?" She asked, reaching over and taking Regina's free hand into her own and clutching tightly.

Regina looked up and met her wife's eyes, the police officer's filled with nothing but concern. "It's ok." She smiled, moving the hand she had on Emma's collar around to cup her face, her thumb then rubbing back and forth over her cheek. "It's nothing bad, it's just a little big."

"Ok. What is it?"

Looking up Regina felt nothing but love washing over her from Emma's gaze, her confidence already growing tenfold in the matter of a few seconds. Grinning she turned it around so that she was holding Emma's hand in her lap and lifted in until it was in line with her abdomen. She slowly placed it on her shirt-clad stomach and smiled up at the other woman.

"I'm pregnant."

Emma's eyes flickered from Regina's face down to where her hand was and back up again, the words sinking in as she tried to form a sentence to say out loud. "It worked?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I'm having another baby. Our little family's going to get a little bigger."

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Emma grinned, pulling Regina in for a tight hug.

"So you're ok with this?"

"Of course I would be! This is the best news I've heard in ages."

Regina smiled and pulled Emma in for another kiss, sniffling as she pulled away. Emma placed a soothing kiss to her forehead and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes away with her thumbs.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too Emma."

"Mommy? Momma? Why's mommy crying?"

The two of them pulled apart to see a four year-old Henry stood in the doorway clutching his favourite toy in his hand.

Regina sniffled and wiped at her reddened eyes with a smile. "I'm not upset Henry. Mommy's crying happy tears. Come here baby boy."

Henry ran over and jumped in Regina's arms, the brunette pulling him into her lap. Once he was settled she let her fingers run through his hair soothingly. "Me and momma have something to tell you." She started, looking over at Emma who reached out and took her free hand, squeezing.

"What?"

"Well, do you know how you've been asking for a baby brother or sister?"

"Yes."

"I think your wish came true."

"What do you mean mommy?"

"Hold your hand here." She prompted, taking his small hand and holding it against her stomach like she had with Emma. "There's a baby inside there."

His eyes widened in realization, Regina not missing the smile on Emma's face as their son realized what she meant. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes. You're going to be a big brother."

"YAY!" Henry lunged forwards wrapping his arms around Regina's neck, hugging her tightly as excitement bubbled out of him.

"Family hug!" Emma hollered, wrapping her arms around both Regina and Henry. With a kiss to the side of her head Regina couldn't have been more happy.

* * *

Regina looked up from her book where she was sat in bed and watched as Emma closed their bedroom door behind her, watching as her wife padded over to the empty side of the bed in her sleep shorts and t-shirt.

"Hey." Regina smiled, pulling Emma in for a quick kiss.

"Hey."

"Did you put Henry down?"

"Yeah, he was out like a light. All the excitement must have really worn him out." Emma replied, sliding into bed next to her.

"I'm not surprised. What about you?"

"What about me?"

Regina shrugged and cuddled into the blonde's side as soon as Emma opened her arms for her. "Are you ok with it?"

"Of course I am. I'm over the moon but I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"And I guess seeing Robin didn't make things that much better did they?"

"No, not really. I'd finally came home and could breathe and he was there laughing in the middle of our apartment as if after everything he put you through was ok. To say it ruined my mood was an understatement."

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbled, her hand tracing back and forth over the scar on Emma's arm as she rested her head in the crook of the other woman's neck.

"Hey, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. You soon made my day better."

Feeling a kiss to the top of her head Regina continued to trace her thumb back and forth. Whenever she did so Emma always knew that there was something on her mind.

"Hey." She coaxed. "You're doing that thing with my gunshot scar again. What is it?"

"Emma..."

"Regina..."

"It's just that I want you to know that I never intentionally invited him here. I kind of got rushed into it."

"I know, you don't have to explain it to me."

"I won't let him call me again, I promise."

"Ok. I trust you Regina. But that's enough for now. Instead I want to focus on the fact that we're adding to this little family of ours. I know I can't provide much since I'm a cop but I'm going to do everything I can to provide for us, all four of us."

"I know you will and that's why I love you. We'll get by, I promise."

"I hear you. I love you Regina Swan-Mills."

"And I love you Emma Swan-Mills."


	3. A Magical Day Out

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _I apologize for how late this update got posted but it was either scrap what I had or continue writing and I loved it too much to scrap it and give you something rushed. Anyway, this is probably my favourite prompt I've filled so far and I have to admit, Japanese Swan Queen is definitely something I've wanted to write for a while now so here you go. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _To everybody who has continued to follow this story and like over on Tumblr etc., thank you so so much, I am enjoying writing it for you and I will see you tomorrow for day 4! :D_

* * *

 **Day 3 / Time Travel**

* * *

Regina spun her head around searching for any oncoming danger and then turned back to her wife. "Emma hurry up and choose!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder! Gold will be here any moment!"

"I am!" Emma snapped back, her gaze never leaving what was in front of her. "But I don't want to throw us somewhere where we can't get back!"

"Well you're gonna have to! Gold is on a war path and he wants our heads!"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Yes but as always you seem to be taking longer than any other normal person would. Just pick one already!"

"If we end up in the butt crack of nowhere I'm pinning this all on you Swan-Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes, a chill running up her spine and reminding her why they were rushing in the first place. She then turned to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder feeling the blonde's magic mix with her own. "Whatever you say _Swan-Mills_ but we need to go – now."

Knowing that she didn't have very much longer to decide, already feeling Gold's dark magic approaching, Emma nodded at her wife and turned back to the thing in front of her.

"Guess we're going left then."

And with that she grasped hold tightly of Regina's hand and pulled her through the portal on the left.

* * *

Emma woke up with a start, clutching her head as she sat up way too fast. She winced at the pain and let her vision adjust before taking a look around. The first thing she saw was a lush green field, her in the center in some kind of countryside. Looking down at herself she realised that she was in some type of Japanese clothing – more specifically slim samurai-like leather armor suited especially for her body. That could only mean one thing – Japan. When she looked up again seeing a building not that far away from her she realized that she was definitely in Japan. Call her crazy but Asian culture was her secret addiction so she knew instantly.

She had just stood up and was brushing herself off when she heard her name being called. Looking up she saw Mulan, who was also dressed in armor, running towards her. "Emma! My queen."

"Mulan?"

Looking around as she caught her breath Mulan frowned. "Yes?"

"Where are we?"

Mulan looked at her like she was crazy. "At your summer compound. I came to get you, the queen is requesting your presence. I've come to take you to her."

"The queen? As in _my_ queen?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" She asked with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. Just take me to her."

Mulan nodded and turned on her heels already leading the way. Emma followed without question and decided to get a little more information on her current situation. "Mulan?"

"Yes my queen?"

"What was I just doing back there?"

"I assumed you were training but when I saw your swords sheathed as I approached I assumed differently."

Looking down Emma only just realized the two swords attached to her left hip via a belt she knew as a uwa-obi. Now she definitely knew where she was – she just didn't know when. Regardless she continued to follow Mulan in the hopes that this 'queen' of hers was the person she hoped it to be.

They passed the first building and soon enough more and more appeared, people bowing as Emma walked past them. She knew enough to bow back, her hand instinctively resting on the main sword at her waist, smiling even though inside she was completely freaking out. She was in a foreign land not knowing what point in time it was, and she had no clue at all what she was doing or was supposed to do. She just hoped the queen had some answers.

She eventually entered through what she assumed was the front gate to the compound and continued until they appeared in the central courtyard. People milled about in every direction, some looking up as whispers flowed that the queen was back, or at least one of them. They smiled though, happy to see her as she continued to follow a few steps behind Mulan, remaining silent as she prepared herself to meet who she assumed was her other half. God she hoped it was who she thought it was.

She had to stop herself from jumping for joy when she saw her father standing by the front door of the main building, the guard smiling in her direction and giving her a little more confidence than she had a minute before. She continued though, nodding at both him and the other guard and followed Mulan inside, hearing the other woman's boots sounding loudly on the exquisite stone floor. Luckily it didn't take much longer before they reached a certain point, Mulan stopping in front of a door and dismissing the people stood already outside. With a nod they left and Mulan turned back to Emma for the first time since they'd left the field.

"The queen is waiting for you. If you need anything I'll be waiting outside."

Emma nodded and with a smile to her friend she slid open the door, softly closing it behind her. She looked up and saw the woman on the other side of the room immediately spinning around at the sound of someone entering. She had obviously been waiting for someone. It was as if a flood of relief washed over the blonde as soon as she heard her name being gasped from her lips.

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

At the sound of her wife's voice Regina grinned and ran towards her, or at least as fast as she could considering she was wearing a full kimono and a very large amount of layers underneath. Regardless though she made it work as she rushed towards the other woman, Emma meeting her halfway as they finally reached one another. Instead of saying anything Regina had already cupped the blonde's face and crushed their lips together in a rushed but worried kiss, Emma already sensing just how anxious she had been waiting for her to arrive. Emma braced her hands on either side of Regina's waist, happy to let this kiss linger just a little longer before reality came closing back in. Unluckily for her it did quickly and eventually Regina pulled away, although not far so that their foreheads were still resting against one another.

"Worried about me much?" She smirked, earning a whack to her arm from the other woman.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment."

"You were worried."

"I was. I woke up here by myself and I didn't know where you were. Luckily for you I was able to have someone fetch you. Where were you by the way?"

"In the middle of a field. Apparently I was training according to Mulan, hence this," She pointed down at the sword attached to her hip.

"Is that a-"

"Yes. A katana sword."

"So are we in Japan?"

Emma nodded and scratched her head. "I guess so. Feudal Japan I think."

"So we went back in time?" Regina questioned aloud, pulling away from Emma and moving to sit on what Emma assumed was 'their' rather large bed.

"I think so." She answered, deciding to join her.

"But how?"

"I don't know. I had no idea what I was throwing us into. That's why I was taking so long to decide. It must have been a weird portal or something. Usually they just take us to the Enchanted Forest or something."

Regina nodded along with her wife whilst pondering what she was saying. "Maybe. Whatever happened though we're now here and we have to find a way home."

"I agree. At least we're queens though, it shouldn't be that hard to get home with the perks of being royalty." Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You were technically royalty anyway considering who your parents are and being married to me. What matters though is that we're together agains."

"I guess you're right. Do you have any ideas where to start?"

"Well-"

All of a sudden the door burst open revealing a very worried-looking Mulan. "My queens, I'm sorry to barge in on your privacy without knocking but we've just received urgent news."

Emma glanced at Regina before turning back to look at Mulan. "What is it?"

"Gold is on his way. Word is that he is looking to challenge you. You must meet him and resolve this as quickly as possible before things turn ugly."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"It's too late to meet him outside of the compound. You must meet him at the front gates, he's almost here. I will give you two another moment alone and I will meet you where we came in. Just hurry."

Emma nodded and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Mulan. I won't be long."

Mulan nodded in acknowledgement and with a bow to the two royals she closed the door leaving them in privacy once again.

"Well," Emma started, turning back to Regina who had nothing but worry plastered across her face. Instead of continuing with her train of thought she frowned and cupped Regina's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Regina, it's obviously not nothing. We've been married for three years, dating even longer. I think I know by now when my wife isn't her usual sharp-tongued self. What is it?"

Regina sighed and reached up to cover the hand at her chin. "Why is it we are always being chased by something?"

Emma shrugged. "Beats me. Although, I do think we kinda have a thing for attracting things – sort of like bait for bad guys, in this case Gold."

"'Bait'? Really Emma?"

"What?! It's true. We are a part of team light Regina, things that are bad have a certain way of sucking up to us like flies to night lights."

"There you go again! Another comparison! Stop comparing us to bait Emma! It's not helping the situation."

"What? I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"You are really lucky it's working or else I would have slapped you by now."

"Yeah yeah, let's go already."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Well, I did say stop moving!"

"You're making it hurt which is making me move!"

Regina rolled her eyes, tying the knot as tightly as she could without making her wife squirm in pain any more than she already had. "There, done. When you said you had been hit by an arrow I thought you were joking. That armour you have doesn't seem to be doing it's job very well."

"Yeah, well, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"That you are dear." Regina sighed, cleaning up after herself.

Emma rolled her arm a few times, judging how much pain there was if she moved it, before reaching over and grabbing her armour. However, Regina stopped her.

"What?" She asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the brunette woman.

Instead of responding Regina lent forwards and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on Emma's lips. When she pulled away she reached up and tucked a piece of stray hair that had managed to come loose from Emma's ponytail up behind her ear.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss my wife."

"And I want to kiss her back too." Emma smiled, pulling Regina back into another kiss before she was too far away to reach.

When they pulled apart a second time Regina went back to cleaning up the mess of dirtied and bloodied rags and cloth whilst Emma redressed her top half. By the time she was done Regina had re-entered the small room and gracefully, or as gracefully as her rather elaborate apple red coloured kimono would allow, sat down beside the other woman resting her head against her armor-clad shoulder.

"How far until you think we'll reach the cave Mulan told us about?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't have guessed it was far but I think we should could keep moving in case were were being followed. We were lucky to find this place." She replied, feeling Regina settle her head on her shoulder a little more comfortably.

It was true. After they had exited 'their' bedroom and made their way outside to face Gold all hell broke loose. It had turned out to be an ambush all along so to protect her queens Mulan had ushered them out the back door, literally. Emma had to use her sword on the way but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She'd been having training lessons from her father as quality 'daddy-daughter' time, and considering the fact that she was indeed a princess (although not the typical kind) and the saviour her training in classic weapons like swords had finally come in handy. Regina had handled herself too with a katana given to her by Mulan, but as they were cutting down the last few enemies blocking their path Emma had been hit in the arm by a stray arrow, luckily just grazing her. They had continued their escape and Mulan had parted ways with them telling them that there wasn't a cave that far, maybe a mile or so, up through the forest where they could find shelter until she deemed it safe to come and get them and bring them back to the compound. She had gone back to fight whilst Emma and Regina had stumbled upon a small abandoned house where they could stop and recharge whilst allowing Regina to tend to Emma's wound. Now here they were in the middle of a rain storm waiting until it had eased off enough for them to continue on their way.

"Emma?" Regina asked after a few comfortable minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Henry's ok?"

There was another beat of silence but it didn't last long, Emma already sure of her answer even if Regina wouldn't be. "He's fine. He's Henry. My parents are probably with him right now plus I'm sure there isn't a shortage of our friends that are with them right now."

"I know I just-"

"I know, I know how it feels. I was thrown back into the Enchanted Forest without a choice not knowing if I'd ever get back to see him but he's our son Regina. He's Henry. He's probably heading up the charge on some crazy plan to get us back by now. You should know that better than anybody – you were with him when me and my mom were stuck in the Enchanted Forest."

"I just want to go home." She sighed against Emma's shoulder, snuggling further into her despite the bulk of her armour.

"I know, I do too. Put it this way, at least we're together. We're not doing this on our own."

"You always know just the right things to say."

"Hmm, good. I'm your wife, it's my job." Emma smiled, wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

Regina smiled and pulled away a little so that she could look up at the other woman, reaching up with her free hand to cup Emma's face and draw her in for a kiss. "Thank you." When they pulled apart she looked out in front of her and smiled again. "Looks like the storms subsided."

"Good. We can finally start moving again."

Emma stood up and offered her hand down to her. Regina took it and let Emma pull her up, quickly kissing her again before handing the blonde her sword and picking up her own.

"Lead the way Miss. Swan."

* * *

"Hey, I think this is it." Emma said, holding out her hand to help Regina up onto the large rock she was stood on.

"Really?" Regina asked, catching her breath and following Emma's gaze to the small cave opening up ahead.

"I think so. Look, there's the carving Mulan told us about. It's the marker to the entrance. We're definitely in the right place. Come on, let's go. We need to get inside before it starts raining again."

Regina nodded and Emma took that as a silent go-ahead, turning around and leading the way up to the cave opening. The two women cautiously entered, Emma already having drawn her sword, and slowly ventured deeper into the cave.

"Regina, you sensing that?"

"Yes. Magic."

"It's pulsing too."

"And it's warm."

"What do you think it could be?" Emma asked as she continued to tread carefully, Regina right behind her.

"I don't know. We should be careful in case it's something pretending to be good."

"Good call."

Emma held her free hand out behind her, wanting some sort of contact. She had a gut feeling that this could turn out bad and the only contact she wanted right now was with her wife. Luckily for her Regina was feeling the same and took the blonde's hand as soon as she offered it. Emma smiled at the contact and the confidence Regina's touch provided and continued to step carefully until the narrow corridor-like passageway widened out.

"It's getting stronger. Emma be-"

* * *

Regina groaned and clutched at her head as she sat up, hazel coloured eyes immediately searching for her wife. She felt relief flush over her but soon worry took over when she saw that she was there with her but unconscious. She immediately crawled over as fast as she could and took Emma's face into her hands, resting her head in her lap, Regina only just noticing that they were back in their normal clothes. _Thank God._ She thought, soon focusing back on Emma.

"Emma? Emma? Please wake up."

Just as she could feel her eyes watering at Emma's unmoving silence relief flooded her system once again as Emma suddenly coughed and sputtered as she woke up in her lap. Once her coughing fit had subsided Regina's lips were on hers sucking the air out of her lungs again.

"Ugh, where are we?"

Looking up at her surroundings for the first time since she'd woken up Regina realised that they were on the floor of her office where they had thrown themselves through the portal in the beginning.

"My office."

Emma sighed in relief as she let her head fall back to Regina's lap, quite happy to relax knowing that she was finally back where they belonged.

"Thank God."

"Really? I thought you were starting to enjoy yourself?" Regina smirked, relaxing herself as she brushed a strand of hair out of Emma's face.

"Would it be bad if I said I was? I kinda liked the fact that we were queens in a foreign land. Plus you looked pretty hot in that kimono."

"That thing was way too difficult to move around in. How did Japanese women even survive back then?"

Emma shrugged. "Beats me. The only thing I cared about was that you looked hot in it."

Regina rolled her eyes and slapped the saviour in the arm to which Emma gasped. "Ow!"

Immediately Regina's eyes flew down to Emma's arm. She pulled her wife up to her knees by her good arm and slid her jacket off seeing the bandaged arm poking out from underneath Emma's t-shirt sleeve.

"Looks like we weren't imagining the part where you got injured in the line of fire."

"I guess not." Emma agreed, looking down at her injury.

"Maybe we should head to the hospital and get Dr. Whale to have a look at it. It's soaked through the bandage."

"Yeah. Wait-what about Gold?"

"I don't think-"

Before Regina could continue the door to her office flung open and when they looked up at who was entering they both relaxed.

"Henry." Regina sighed in relief.

The brunette boy smiled as he fast approached his mothers, keeling down and pulling the both of them into a joint hug. He squeezed tightly before pulling away, both Emma and Regina watching as he visibly relaxed.

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"We are too kid." Emma smiled, standing up and pulling Regina with her.

"Yes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He reassured, placing a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder as he stood. "Me and everyone else has been looking for you. Where'd you go?"

"Long story. Short version – we took a trip back in time to Japan and it turns out we were queens."

His eyes widened at Emma's answer, that familiar excited sparkle in his teenage eyes failing to go unnoticed by either of his mothers. "Really?"

Emma nodded her head in response. "Yep. It was crazy. Your mom was wearing a kimono. It was hardcore samurai stuff."

His grin grew impossibly wider. "Wow. What happened?"

"How about you tell us what happened to Gold and we'll tell you about it over dinner at Grannie's?" Regina suggested.

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Ok then kid, where is he?"

"At the station. We managed to stop him before he reached you. Blue's temporarily got him in magical bonds."

"How long will it last?"

"She said a few more hours at least. It's long enough for you to tell me about this trip you and mom took into the past."

Emma grinned at her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulder's. "Hold your horses author kid, you gonna write about this when we're done telling you?"

He shrugged. "It depends if it's a good enough story."

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked over at Regina. "Babe, you hearing this? Our trip was awesome! It's way good enough for you to write about! I got shot with an arrow!"

"Yes, and that reminds me, we must get your injury checked out first. Apart from that little hiccup I have to admit our little trip back in time was a nice day out. It makes a change from our usual magical mishaps, doesn't it dear?"

Emma nodded. "I agree. I enjoyed it."

"And so did I dear." Regina smiled, leaning across behind Henry (as he was now as tall as them both) and placed a quick but meaningful kiss to Emma's lips.

"Good. Now can we go? All that samurai stuff made me hungry."

Regina laughed at her wife. "Ok Mrs. Swan-Mills. Henry are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go. We have some catching up to do, it's been an eventful day."


	4. Kung Fu School

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Ah, I don't think this is that great but I'll let you all be the judges of that. I didn't really know what to do for this prompt so I did the first thing that came to mind – Sleeping Dogs. This scene seemed to fit perfectly so here we go –_ _ **spoiler warning**_ _for the game if you haven't played it or are currently playing it and haven't reached this point yet._

 _Thank you to everybody continuing to follow and like over on Tumblr, I will see you tomorrow for day 5! :D_

* * *

 **Day 4 / Mistaken for a Couple**

* * *

The city was teeming with life as Emma stepped out the front door of her apartment building, the many sounds of Hong Kong reminding her that she was far from alone in this crazily large city. She sighed, her investigation into the Triad nothing more than driving her crazy, and wondered why in the hell she even agreed to become a cop in the first place. Sometimes it really wasn't all it was cracked up to be – especially an undercover operation. Still, she knew she had work to do but for a few hours she had some free time to kill. So, with a fresh change of clothes she had set off and arrived outside taking a deep breath of everything Hong Kong into her lungs. Call her crazy but as much as she hated her new job at times the beauty of the city made it just that little bit bearable – then again home could do that to a person.

Sliding her keys into her pocket she waved to the old man who lived in the apartment above her, Mr. Yuán. He happily smiled and waved back and she continued on her way, fully intent on heading down the block to check out the night market and further take in more of the culture she had spent so long away from. She was stopped from doing that however when she saw a woman stood in the middle of the large open street in front of her building. By the looks of it she was trying to figure out just where she was. Emma faintly heard some vendor near the entrance to the street yelling to someone passing by about how he wasn't a man until he had tried a pork bun but even him and every other loud sound the city was making could get through to her. All she could focus on was this mystery woman, this very pretty woman, who was looking lost.

Usually if it were any other tourist she would have ignored them but there was something about the way this woman looked when she was confused that was making Emma consider otherwise. Maybe helping her wouldn't be all that bad of an idea.

Snapping back to reality she continued down the steps and made her way towards her, a friendly smile plastered across her face.

"Uh, excuse me- Do you speak English?"

Emma grinned as she came to a stop in front of the woman who had caught her attention. "I like to think so. Enough to get by anyways. You?"

"Yes, I- Wait, what do you mean?" Emma grinned, the other woman realizing she was joking. "Oh, haha, yes. Yes, I speak English."

Emma smiled at the brunette's ramblings. "I kinda guessed. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for this place – Old Temple Academy." She began, pointing to the guidebook in her right hand. "I thought it was around here. It's supposed to be a kung fu school but I seem to be totally lost. I have no sense of direction here, which is unusual for me."

Emma smiled and pointed at the book. "I think I know where it is. I mean, it's not too far. I can give you a ride. I mean, it'll be easier than explaining where it is."

Emma watched as the other woman smiled nervously. "Uh... okay. Yes, that would be really great. My name's Regina by the way."

The blonde took her offered hand. "Well, nice to meet you Regina, I'm Emma."

Five minutes later they were on her motorcycle, Emma not missing the warmth she felt spread throughout her body as Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as they sped out and onto the main road.

"So what brings you Hong Kong? You thinking of becoming Chinese?"

Regina laughed from behind her, Emma unable to ignore the way the warmth from before grew tenfold. "No, no, I just finished college and I'm doing a bit of travelling. You know, figuring out what to do with my life... that sort of thing."

"How's that going?" She asked as she turned onto another street.

"Well... I've only been travelling for a few weeks, so no real progress on the life front... yet. But, I'm checking out Hong Kong for a while. What about you? Have you got it all figured out?"

"Ha! I wouldn't say that. I've got a few... family issues I'm working on clearing up. Maybe once that's dealt with I'll get on to figuring out... life."

Regina smirked from behind her. "Oh? Have you got any pointers?"

"Well, the trick to Hong Kong is learning to live by ancient Chinese wisdom." Emma laughed. "Look both ways before crossing the street, always buckle your seatbelt, and only apply makeup at red lights, don't text and drive – you know, that kind of thing."

Regina laughed and despite being on a motorcycle Emma heard it ring loud and clear in her ears like the sweetest music she'd ever heard. She didn't understand it but it definitely wasn't unwelcome.

"Words to live by." Regina replied.

Things went quiet between them, both considering each others words, before Emma pulled into a small back alley.

"Isn't this school supposed to be in a temple?" Regina asked as they came to a stop, looking around cautiously at their surroundings.

Emma laughed as she got off her bike, taking off her helmet and placing it next to the one Regina had just taken off. "You'd be surprised how many things are down back alleys here in Hong Kong. This is only the tip of the iceberg as far as surprising locations go. Come on, let's go inside."

Emma led the way down the small set of stairs and towards the door, Regina following not that far behind. In the distance Regina could hear a woman barking out numbers in Chinese, grunts of what she guessed was students sharply changing positions in result. She continued to follow Emma and came to a stop next to her as the gym master was notified of their arrival by one of the students. She turned around and started making her way over to them, a stern look etched across her face.

"Can I help you?"

Regina smiled and turned to look at Emma before looking back at the other woman. "Yes! I'd like to sign up for some kung fu classes. I read about your school in my guidebook."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Ah, your guidebook."

Regina nodded. "Yes, it said you teach a style with a long lineage but in spite of all that it's still considered very effective."

"You want to take classes. Okay. And you?" She questioned, turning to Emma and raising another yet harsher questioning eyebrow. "Did you also read about this place in some... book?" She snapped, the Asian woman just as Emma had remembered her.

Emma reached up to scratch at the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I..."

"Wait, I know you..."

Where she trailed off Emma decided to answer for her. "Yes, Fa Mulan. I used to be your student. I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

Both her and Regina watched as realization washed across Mulan's face. "Ah yes, the one who went to America. So you brought this girl back with you?"

"Uh..."

Before she could continue and correct her Mulan cut her off. "Your skill level with girls is very good. Now time to assess your skill level in kung fu!"

Mulan started walking away leading them into the center of the small gym and Regina walked ahead of Emma, shrugging with a smile at the blonde who seemed dumbfounded at what had just happened. Nonetheless Emma followed guessing that sharpening up on her melee skills was better than anything else she had planned for this afternoon.

Ten minutes later Regina was watching from across the gym as Emma, now changed into a more comfortable outfit of sweats and a tank top, sparred with Mulan's students. The gym master was shouting out insults along with commands left and right and it made Regina wonder what was going through the Emma's head. Obviously the blonde's skill level was much higher than her own but the way she seemed to handle herself and follow through with every command that Mulan shouted at her without incident, and flawlessly she might add, led Regina to believe there was much more to this mystery blonde woman than met the eye. That's why even as she focused on her own much simpler training she couldn't keep her eyes off her, Emma something that she was unable to keep her gaze away from. It was a strange feeling but she couldn't and didn't want to stop herself.

As Emma took down her last 'opponent', Mulan pulled both her and Regina aside as their training session finally came to a close.

"I try to steer them in the right direction, especially the younger ones." She started, motioning to her students who were back to training again in the background. "But they all want to be Sun On Yee." She sighed, the irritation clear in her voice. Emma knew what she meant, they wanted to be part of the triad. "Now... now I just train them in the ways of my art, try to teach them compassion and discretion and... pray for the best."

"Fa, I don't think there's much more you can do." Emma replied before turning to the cabinet they had come to a stop in front of at the very end of the gym. "Ah, jade rat... Song dynasty, right?"

Mulan nodded, the slightest of smiles tugging at her lips at Emma's knowledge. "Very good."

"That's Song dynasty? That's a thousand years old isn't it? That's real?" Regina chimed in, also amazed by the statue.

Mulan nodded again. "Yes. It's part of a set of twelve – one for each animal of the Chinese calendar."

Emma frowned. "Fa, you used to have the whole set. What happened to the others?"

"Stolen by a former student corrupted by the triads."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Fa." Emma said, concern clear in her voice even to Regina.

"So was I. This collection meant a lot to me but sometimes you just have to let things go. I should close up. It was good to see you again Emma – and your lovely fiancée." She bowed, Emma and Regina returning the action before she immediately started walking away.

"What?!" Regina gasped in confusion, nervously laughing at the assumption.

Emma rolled her eyes as they started walking towards the exit together. "Okay, that was fun. You know, you never did tell me why you wanted kung fu lessons in the first place."

Regina smiled as they exited the building and stepped out into the sunlight. "Self defence, a taste of the local culture... you know, the usual."

Emma laughed as they walked over to her bike. "Good enough for me. Although, I didn't intend for you to get called out like that."

"Like what?"

Emma shrugged. "Chinese people, especially one stuck in certain mindsets as much as Fa Mulan is, they can jump to conclusions. I'm sorry she assumed we were engaged."

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing that concerns me that much, as much as I was surprised at first. In fact, it's a nice change. I've only been here a few weeks and people are already assuming things about me, I think I'm going to have to come to terms with it sooner rather than later."

"Is that right?" Emma asked with a smile, chuckling as Regina shrugged back at her. "Well, you know, I wouldn't mind joining you on that front."

"You wouldn't?"

This time is was Emma's turn to shrug. "Not at all."

Emma watched as Regina bit her lip for a few moments before smiling at her. "Okay, I think I might just take you up on that Emma Swan. I'll call you later."

All Emma could do was stare wordlessly as Regina handed her a small slip of paper with her number written on it before smirking. The brunette placed a kiss to her cheek and started to walk away with a smile leaving a dumbfounded Emma behind. When she was around the corner out of the sight Emma looked down at the piece of paper before looking back up again, thinking to herself that maybe this undercover job wouldn't be as bad as she had originally thought it would be.


	5. Skate Demo

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _This is probably my favourite one-shot that I've written so far this week. I've wanted to do a pro skater Swan Queen AU for a while now so I hope you enjoy reading it because it was so fun to write!_

 _To everybody who is still following and also liking over on Tumblr, thank you for the continued support and I will see you tomorrow for day 6! :D_

* * *

 **Day 5 / Best Friend Romance**

* * *

Emma's bright green eyes scanned the crowd briefly as she stood next to Mulan, one of her best friends. She was searching for someone. Mulan was just about to nudge her for looking for what seemed like the hundredth time but Emma was already gone, board under her arm as she started pushing through the large crowd of people. The Asian woman rolled her eyes and decided to go over and join in with Ruby and Lily's conversation, Emma's two other best friends.

Her grin was possibly the widest it had ever been as she reached her trailer, the two people stood outside of it her source of happiness. "Regina! Henry!"

"Emma!"

Regina remained quiet as she let her son take Emma's attention, the six year old having missed her terribly. Emma didn't complain, instead placing her board down on the floor and holding her arms open as she knelt down and pulled Henry into her arms. The little boy squealed in excitement as she hugged him and Regina smiled at Emma's permanent grin. When Emma did pull away she kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Henry, I missed you kid!"

"I missed you too Emma!"

"I hope so." She laughed, ruffling his hair as she stood up and turned to Regina. "Hey."

"Hi." Regina smiled and let Emma pull her into a hug, unable to ignore the warmth that surrounded her as the skater wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"How've you been? It's been what-"

"Three months." Regina finished, watching as Emma picked up her board, also watching as Henry eyed it like a toy he wanted at the toy store.

Emma scratched the back of her head with her free hand. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Regina replied, dismissing it with the wave of her hand. "You've been talking about this tour ever since you turned pro."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just miss talking to my best friend."

Regina's features turned into that of understanding and matched sadness. "I know, I do too but I'm finally not working and I have some free time to spend with you to catch up on those three months."

"Great. "Emma said, her grin returning at the prospect of them catching up. "Do you wanna come inside?" She asked, motioning to the trailer that they were stood in front of.

"Of course. But..." She motioned with her head down to Henry who's attention was on all of the people buzzing back and forth getting ready for the demo as well as the crowd. Emma got the idea and caught his attention back to her.

"Henry?"

He looked back and up at her. "Yes?"

"Hold on here for a moment I have a present for you."

"You do?"

Emma nodded. "Of course! Stay right there."

"I won't move." He mock saluted making both women laugh. Emma nodded at Regina and entered her and Mulan's shared trailer before reappearing a minute later.

"Ok, I had a talk with the team and I got you this. Go on, open it."

She knelt down and handed him the bag with her board sponsors name written on it. Henry took it and immediately excitement washed over his entire body as he saw what was inside.

"A skateboard?!"

"Yep! One to keep this time too. See, it's got my name on it and everything."

The grin on his face was everything Emma needed to know she'd made his day. Henry idolized her and the last time she saw him he'd begged her to give him a board. Regina had obviously said no stating that it was dangerous considering how young he was but ever since Emma had left on her tour he'd been begging Regina ever since. Emma and her had stayed in contact as they always had, considering that they were best friends, and had agreed that when they next met she could give him one of hers on the strict promise that he would be watched at all times and have the maximum amount of protection on so that he wouldn't seriously hurt himself. Emma had agreed to every term Regina threw at her and she'd been waiting for this moment for three months, her wait finally paying off as Henry beamed at his brand new Emma Swan pro board that he could call his own.

"Thank you Emma!"

"No need to thank me. Just enjoy it kid." He pulled her into a hug and just as he was about to step onto it Emma raised an eyebrow. "What are you forgetting?"

"Uh...a helmet?"

She nodded. "Correct. What else?"

"Uh...pads!"

"You got it kid. Here," She pulled a helmet from behind her back that he'd failed to notice before and watched as he put it on. She then handed him a set of pads and when he was ready she motioned to Mulan for her to come over. "Okay, there's about twenty minutes until the demo starts. You think you could get some practice in for me before it starts?"

His face lit up. "Yes!"

"Ok then, Mulan is gonna help you out whilst I talk to your mom okay?"

"Ok!"

"Good, have fun kid." She smiled, ruffling his hair before placing a kiss to the top of his head, the sight not failing to melt Regina's heart as she watched from a distance.

Mulan shot a quick 'hi' at Regina and nodded in understanding at Emma before directing Henry over to where there wasn't any crowd that could get in their way. Emma's gaze lingered on the boy as Mulan helped him onto his new board and eventually turned back to Regina with a grin.

"You wanna come in Mills?"

Regina chuckled and slapped Emma playfully on the shoulder. "Lead the way Swan."

Emma did and opened the door, Regina following behind. "This place would be a mess but Mulan's a neat freak. The perks of having a roomie with ocd."

Regina nodded as Emma closed the door behind her and then made her way to the couch. The blonde signalled for her to join her and soon Regina was situating herself down onto the luxurious couch next to the blonde.

"So, how is everything back in Storybrooke?"

"The same as it's always been."

"Oh come on, really?"

"Emma, it's Storybrooke. We grew up there together, you know it's a small town where nothing interesting happens."

The blonde shrugged. "Still..."

"You miss home don't you?"

Emma shrugged again knowing that Regina was right. Her best friend was always right. "Yeah, don't get me wrong – the skate tour is great and everything but I do sometimes miss the mundane life that is Storybrooke when I'm on the road."

"You're homesick?"

Emma nodded. "I guess so."

"Are you enjoying the tour?"

"Of course! I've been dreaming of hosting an all-women skate tour since before I got signed. It's amazing to be out doing what I love with my three best friends."

"How are they?"

"Mulan's great, she's loving the excitement of another tour but she's missing Aurora like crazy."

"Understandble, she's her wife."

Emma nodded. "Ruby's enjoying all the women throwing themselves at her."

"What about Belle?"

"From what I can tell Ruby enjoys the attention but she's only got eyes for Belle. She's looking forward to coming home to her girlfriend, trust me. Whenever it's just us four on our own she's always talking about her."

Regina nodded. "And Lily?"

"Attracting attention whenever possible. I swear she loves the cameras and the exposure."

"I'm not surprised she only turned pro when you announced this tour."

"Exactly, she's enjoying the thrill of finally being 'one of us'. It's good though, they're all making it interesting."

"And what about you – the great Emma Swan?"

Emma laughed. "There's not much to tell. I'm a little homesick and I miss seeing you and Henry all the time. I miss my best friend."

"You do?"

"Yes. Why so surprised? You may not think it but you're the only person that gets me Regina – which reminds me, I have something for you too."

"You do?" She questioned, watching as Emma stood up and moved over to the table where two board bags laid, both the same as the one she had given Henry.

"Yes. Here," She sat back down next to Regina and handed her the bag.

Regina looked up at her and with Emma's encouraging look she focused back on the bag and opened it. She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock as she looked at the board. "Emma..."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course but-"

"I talked to the guys at the company and they told me that they were all for it. I put forward those designs you gave me and they instantly wanted them to be our pro boards for the tour. The other girls already have their own ready to go for today and this one's yours to keep. I have a copy I'm gonna be skating with today. That's why you're here, I didn't want to unveil to the public until you were there to actually see it in person."

"You put my art on your boards?"

"Yeah, you don't like it?" Emma asked, a frown forming on her face.

Regina's head snapped up at her tone. "Of course I do! I just didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted to put them on your decks."

"Why wouldn't I be?! Your art is great Regina. You've wanted to be an artist since we were kids. I figured you just needed a start and this was the only way I could think of."

Instead of verbally replying Regina pulled her best friend in for a hug, Emma revelling in the warmth the other woman was now surrounding her with.

"So, you're ok with this?" She asked once they had pulled apart.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Good, 'cause both you and Henry are my VIPs for this entire demo. Would you grace said demo with your presence so that I can show off your amazing art to the rest of the massive crowd outside?"

Regina nodded, a smile on her face. "I would be honoured."

"Ok then, let's go." She said, looking down at her watch. "Or else I'm gonna be late."

"Wait, is _Emma Swan_ worrying about being _late_?" Regina asked sarcastically to which Emma rolled her eyes making the brunette laugh.

"Whatever. You coming or not?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

Regina watched as Emma opened the second bag on the table, pulling out a board identical to the one she had just given her and led the way out of the trailer. Once Henry was back by her side Regina watched on with pride as the skate demo began and Emma stepped out with her three best friends/team-mates.

"Would everybody please welcome the all-women Element team to the park! Let's get this demo under-way!"

* * *

"How about your mom?" Emma asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"The same as always."

"Regina...come on..."

"Fine, it's just that she's pushing me."

"To do what?"

"To take on my art full time. She won't stop hounding me about it."

"Sounds like she's got her head on straight."

"Wait-did you and her have anything to do with your boards this afternoon?"

"Surprisingly not. Although, I guess I've given you the start that we, me and Cora that is, both think you need."

"Emma..."

"No, hear me out on this. You've been drawing ever since we can both remember. You've always loved art, even when we went to college together. You majored in it! Then you had Henry and you took on the role everybody expected you to – you took over from your mother as mayor. You didn't even have a chance to take a stab at doing what you loved like I did. She can see it like I can – you need to do what makes you happy, which is art. I want you to. That's why I made sure that it was your art that was on our boards today."

It was silent between them as she they sat off to the side in a small restaurant. Emma had reserved a table specifically for them and told them that they needed to unwind, without Henry. Not that they didn't like having him there but they wanted to catch up during their 'adult time' alone together. And then Emma had done what she always had, she proved to Regina why she was her best friend by telling her exactly what she needed to hear. She'd honestly spent the last few months considering a serious career change and having Emma tell her like it is aloud she knew both the blonde and her mother were right – she needed to do what she loved.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?"

A grin spread itself across Emma's face. "Paint 'Gina!"

Regina smiled at the use of her nickname, the one only Emma was aloud to call her. "I will. I promise."

"Good, I'm gonna hold you to that Mills. Can I ask you something though?"

"Go ahead."

"How are things between you and Robin?"

Regina sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "Quiet. We haven't talked in months. Is it bad that I think that's a good thing?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"It's like he wants nothing to do with Henry and in all honesty Henry has been much better off without him. He seems happy with just me – and you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You were always more of a parent to him than Robin ever was Emma. You're practically his other mother. You were there for me when I found out I was pregnant and you helped me every step of the way when you could have been off skating in big career changing competitions. He practically idolizes you Emma, he wants to be a skater just like you now."

Deciding not to ponder on the warm feelings that being called Henry's other mother gave her Emma decided to focus on something else. "So Robin hasn't been there for you at all, even after I left for the tour?"

Regina shook her head. "He hasn't attempted to call me or make contact with Henry, he hasn't wanted anything to do with us since the day I told him I was pregnant."

Seeing the sorrow in Regina's eyes Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand into her own rubbing back and forth over her knuckles with her thumb. "I'm sorry Regina."

"No don't worry. It's not like we were ever really together anyway."

"So Henry's happy?"

"Yes. He's missed you but he's been excited ever since I told him you had invited us to come and watch your demo."

"Do you think he enjoyed it today?"

"Are you kidding me? My son has enjoyed every single minute of it! He loves skating just as much as you do if not more and today seeing a real demo I think he's even more determined than before to show you he can become a skater."

"I'm happy about that. I like that he likes skating."

"Yes, you two have something to bond over. That brings me to something else though."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Emma, did you really book this table this morning?"

"Ah, you got me. No, I've had it booked ever since you told me you would come."

"Oh...it's just that..."

"Regina?"

"It's just that this all seems a little elaborate for two friends catching up. It seems more like a date."

There – she said it out loud. It had been bugging her ever since the moment Emma had finished skating that afternoon and asked her to join her. Once Henry had been taken by Mulan with the strict promise to look after him the feeling that this was much more than a seemingly harmless catching up session had only grown.

All Emma did was sit back in her seat and let out an audible breath of air. "If you want to think it's a date be my guest."

"But-"

"Would you feel any differently if I told you my intentions weren't just to catch up over dinner?"

Regina just sat there quietly for a few moments trying to take in what Emma had just said. "Uh...can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." Emma asked coolly, knowing that she was freaking out on the inside at the possibility of Regina returning her feelings.

"Would you be offended if I considered this a date?"

A grin broke out on Emma's face. "Of course not. But I do have one more thing..."

"Yes Emma?"

"When I'm done with the tour I'm gonna have some free time on my hands..."

"Ok..."

"And I would love a reason to stay at home this time."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe I have an answer to that."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. I think I can handle that." She said with a slight nod and a wink, Emma internally jumping for joy at what it could mean.

* * *

 _6 Months Later..._

Regina beamed widely as she pulled up to the construction site, putting her Mercedes park and getting out, heading around to the trunk and pulling out a bright blue cooler. Closing said trunk she looked over at the people working; Mulan and her wife Aurora handling some railing whilst Lily and her mother worked on some kind of ramp, Ruby and Belle laughing over some joke Tink and Hook had hatched together and also there was Mary Margaret and David working hard with her own mother Cora as they put together some sections of ramp, the parents bonding over the hard but rewarding construction work. Then there was Emma and Henry, her two favourite people in the world laughing and joking as they constructed some type of skate hardware to add to the already growing amount they had put together. It was as if the blonde sensed her presence and looked up and smiled over at her, whispering something to Henry and kissing the top of his head before heading over to where she was still standing next to her Mercedes.

"Hey 'Gina."

"Hi."

There wasn't much room for more greeting as Emma pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, both passion and a sense that she was definitely happy to see her after being apart for a few hours hard to miss for the artist. When Regina pulled away she brushed a strand of stray hair up behind Emma's ear, her hand lingering on her face longer than necessary.

"Happy to see me?"

Emma shrugged. "What can I say? I missed the woman I love."

"Hmm, I did to." Regina replied, pulling Emma in for another kiss. "How's our son doing?" She asked as she rested her hand on the blonde's bicep, Emma following her gaze over to the boy who was inspecting his skateboard.

"Loving every minute of it. You finally here to help?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I had to finish that deck design for your new pro board and then I had to make lunch for everybody, hence the cooler."

Emma grinned as she eyes said cooler. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I like to think so. I will ask you something though..."

"Ok shoot."

"You are going to shower tonight before you come to bed right?"

Emma looked down at herself, her clothes dirtied from her work, and then back up at Regina already understanding what she was talking about. "Of course, would you like to join me?" She asked with a smirk.

"I think I might just do that."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Emma smirked, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Moms!" They pulled apart to see Henry grinning at them. "This skatepark isn't going to build itself!"

"We're coming kid!" Emma replied, Henry seemingly happy with her reply and turning back to his board. Emma then looked back at Regina. "Come on Miss. Mills, we have work to do."

"Yes, we do indeed."

"Oh, and Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"This whole skatepark idea for Storybrooke was the best excuse ever to stay."

"I'm glad you think so honey. Now, if you're done grinning at me like you're going to take me right here in the middle of said skatepark in front of everybody we have to actually finish building it."

"Yes ma'am!" Emma mock saluted making Regina laugh.

In addition the brunette rolled her eyes but let Emma wrap her arm around her waist securely and pull her over to where their son was eagerly waiting for them. Building a skatepark in the middle of their hometown was definitely the best excuse she'd ever given someone – especially since it was for Emma, her best friend and now the love of her life.


	6. Turning Back Into A Monster

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Hello again! This update is simple, when planning ideas I immediately came up with one to continue on from two of my other one-shots from the last Swan Queen week. As a result you get more Emma and Regina vampire!AU. So, this can be read as a standalone or you can go and read them too if you're curious (chapters 5 & 7 of my AU sqw contribution). I will warn you though, this is obviously based off of another show so if you wanna watch it there's spoilers in this one. Anyway, enjoy it!_

 _Thank you to everybody who liked over on Tumblr yesterday, I'm glad you enjoyed and welcome to all of my new followers. Enjoy this and I will see you tomorrow for day 7! :D_

* * *

 **Day 6 / Act of True Love**

* * *

"Arghhh!"

Belle raised an eyebrow at Emma's howl of pain, tong in gloved hand holding up a large jagged piece of broken glass she'd just pulled from Emma's leg.

"Careful Belle!"

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically, dropping the piece of glass into the metal pan beside her. "Most of my customers don't complain." It was true, she worked in a morgue, dead people were her speciality.

"Just hurry up I gotta get out of here."

"I'm doing the best I can here. You should be in the hospital." The vampire frowned, sighing as she started to put the first stitch in.

"I already lost two hours when I was unconscious."

"Look, seriously Emma, you're a mess. No wonder Whale thought you were dead."

"Ugh, damn it!" She grunted in pain, Belle starting to stitch up the large wound on her left thigh. "I can't believe I didn't know that guy was a vampire. I should have sensed it the minute he walked in the room!"

Belle looked up at her as she pulled the stitch tight. "Disadvantage of being a human."

"Yeah, that can get my ass kicked. When I was a vampire I would of wiped the floor with this guy. You know, I never thought I'd say this Belle but right now being human sucks."

Belle didn't look up from what she was doing but decided to let her know what she had found. "Look, I made some phone calls. Whale's plastic surgery practice is just a front for his real business – selling blood to vamps looking for rare blood types."

"So he siphons a few pints of blood from his human patients and most them never know." Belle shrugged in response knowing that Emma had just hit the nail right on the head. "Damn it, that's why he took Regina. She has a rare blood type. I don't know why he took detective Glass, maybe to find out what he knows. Where can I find Whale now?"

Belle looked up at the once-vampire and frowned. "No way Emma. This vamp is seriously badass. He won't be alone."

Emma disregarded her warning and frowned right back at her. "Hey, the address."

* * *

"Sidney are you alright?"

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"I don't know, an hour maybe. You probably have a concussion."

Sydney frowned and struggled a little more in the restraints that had him tied up with his back up against Regina's, groaning a little out loud as the blindfold made from a bandage stopped him from seeing where he was.

"I don't think I'll be calling for a doctor."

Regina wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement but her fear was keeping her from doing anything else other than worrying about their current predicament, her own eyes bandaged the same as the detectives. At Sydney's increased wriggling of his hands to try and get free she sighed. "I tried, it's some kind of surgical tube. It won't budge."

"What kind of psycho is this guy?"

Instead of answering Regina said the one thing that came to mind. "Emma will find us. She's good, she's really good."

"Yeah, and most likely really dead." He sighed in frustration.

Regina craned her head backwards in his direction even though they knew they couldn't see each other. "Don't say that, you don't know that!"

"Regina, come on, you've gotta face the facts – no one knows where we are and no one is coming to save us. We're on our own."

* * *

Emma rushed back and forth throwing things into the small box. She then moved over to the elaborate book case that made up the entirety of one of the walls in her apartment and pulled the books out of one of the diamond shaped sections, opening the hidden compartment that was behind them and pulling out a small crossbow. She held it up and checked the line of sight before throwing it down on the table next to the box. She then moved over to the same spot on the left side of the wall and did the same, opening up a second compartment and grabbing an elaborate steel blade from inside it.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around with the blade held out, her fear quickly evaporating as soon as she saw who it was. "Don't do that!"

"What? Use my crafty vampire abilities to sneak up on you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and moved back over to the box, placing the blade inside. "Why are you here?" Emma demanded, moving back to the wall and grabbing something else from inside it.

David looked down at the box and it's contents before looking back up at Emma. "Belle called me and said you were about to do something extremely stupid. I said, 'Wait, that can't be the Emma that I know'."

Emma held up a wooden stake. "You should come, you love a challenge."

"No, see, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Emma rolled her eyes. "And besides, I'd just get dead trying to protect you, the human liability."

"I can take care of myself." Emma protested, holding up a stake in either hand.

Before she knew it the stakes were flying out of her hands from expertly placed kicks courtesy of her best friend and she was suddenly flying across the room, her body colliding with the wall at the far end. She had no time to think as David jumped at her quickly making short time of the large gap between them and suddenly grabbing hold of her shirt.

"Is this how you're gonna fight them? This is how you want it to end?!" He yelled, his eyes white and a little blood shot as he bared his fangs inches from her face.

"Get off me. Get off me!"

As Emma yelled back David pulled away, letting go of her shirt as Emma panted loudly in front of him. Emma stepped around him and David turned, watching as she gripped at the back of her head and rubbed it in pain. He hadn't exactly been gentle when he'd thrown her into the wall.

"I hope I made my point."

Emma breathed heavily, her eyes drifting upwards as she considered her words. "Yeah, you did." She then turned around quickly, David frowning at her demeanor.

"What?" He sighed in frustration.

"You were right." At the frown on his face she decided to elaborate. "I can't save Regina as a human. But I can save her as a vampire." There was a slight pause before she confirmed what David had suspected. "You have to turn me back."

"Woah. Uh uh. You hold on. This is not-"

"You have to turn me back – right now."

"Emma, you're human again. After all you went through to get the cure...you're gonna give it up this easy?"

"You think this is easy for me? This is not easy, okay? I don't have a choice."

"What you're asking me to do-"

"Listen to me, alright?!" She yelled, lunging forwards and grabbing hold of his jacket. "He has Regina." She panted. "He mas my Regina. So please. Please David."

"Emma, forgive me."

Emma knew in that moment that David had made his choice, the blonde seeing the truth in her best friends eyes as she panted heavily knowing what was coming. She angled her head upwards and exposed her neck.

In the blink of an eye David's eyes had turned white again and he was latching his mouth on to her neck, Emma gasping at the pain of his fangs sinking into her flesh. It didn't take long, maybe ten seconds or so, before she passed out, David still sucking heavily on her blood flow as he guided her body down onto the table behind her. As soon as her head touched the wood he pulled away, licking his lips as residual blood poured from the two new puncture marks on Emma's neck and onto the table beneath her. He stood up fully and pulled his jacket off, immediately rolling up his shirt sleeve and biting down onto his wrist. Once he had punctured his own skin he held up his wrist a few inches above her mouth, using his other hand to squeeze the new wound. As he did he missed the lone trickle of a tear that rolled down the side of Emma's face. Blood dripped down onto her mouth, her tongue batting out to take it in, David shaking above her as he squeezed tightly at his wound.

"Come on Emma. Rise and shine."

A moment later Emma was grabbing hold of his wrist, pulling it towards her mouth and sucking on it, taking in his blood fully. After a few moments of steadily sucking on his blood flow she eventually detached her mouth and let her head fall back against the table, her eyes still closed as the change took place. The wound in her leg knitted itself together and the small cut that had still been healing on her face from days before disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. It was then, after her wounds had healed, that her body rose, coming to sit up. A tear running down her face as she bowed her head, when she reared it seconds later her eyes were the same white as David's, the change complete as she felt her fangs return and protract as she let out a low guttural growl from deep within her. There was no turning back, she'd given up the one thing she'd spent fifty years trying to get back in the matter of a few minutes.

* * *

Regina's head flew up at the sound of the door literally being ripped off it's hinges. The massive hunk of steel slid across the room as both David and Emma announced their arrival, the two other immediate vampires in the room hissing as their eyes turned white and their fangs protracted.

"Regina, what's going on?"

Before Regina had time to answer Sidney's question Whale cut in from across the room, his eyes fixated on Emma and her new 'state'. "You're a-"

"Oh yeah." Emma smirked, her own eyes white and her lips void of colour as she looked over at the good doctor who for a minute looked like he truly feared the idea of Emma being one of them.

David grinned along with his best friend, his eyes matching Emma's. "It is so on!"

One of Whale's minions made the first move and David met him halfway, the older vampire easily catching his attack. Emma watched as the other one came directly at her, meeting his kicks and punches as if they were nothing, crushing the bones of his hand in her own like they were just fragile twigs. The fight didn't last long however as David had thrown his attacker across the room and into a steel cabinet, watching as the younger vampire groaned in pain, his hand clutching at the huge piece of broken glass piercing his neck and coming out all the way out the back. Emma's attacker tried to use this distraction to his advantage but the blonde vampire saw it coming, Emma throwing a kick of her own and sending him flying into the wall so hard that he dented the steel wall decoration.

"Regina, you okay?" Sidney asked as they both struggled to get free of their ties.

Regina couldn't respond as she heard a loud snarl, recognizing it as Emma. The newly turned vampire pulled her attacker up by his shirt collar and snarled loudly in his face before pulling up so that she was stood at her full height. She wasted no time and David watched from across the room as she tossed him as if he were nothing more than a rag doll through the pane of glass behind her and against the wall, his body connecting with the fancy blood display that was built into it. He made to attack her again, rolling up and onto his feet but as he lunged at her she met his stomach with one of her wooden stakes, the other vampire stopping dead in his tracks, literally. He didn't put up a fight as expected and Emma watched as he slid out of her grip and down onto the floor lifeless.

Looking back up she watched as Whale's eyes turned white, the doctor sliding into his true vampiric state. Emma snarled at him and he began to run, as if he could make it out without being caught, but she caught him halfway wrapping her arm tightly around his neck in a head lock. It didn't take more than a second before everybody in the room, including a blindfolded Sidney and Regina, heard the familiar sickening crack as she snapped his neck like a twig. Emma let him fall to the floor and he groaned in pain as she finished the job by piercing the center of his chest with her second stake. Emma looked up as David whistled from across the room, the tension of the situation somewhat dissipating a little at his trademark sarcastic and cheery tone.

"Ooh. Very dramatic. I like it."

As Emma stood back up she took one last look at Whale's now-dead body and spun on her heels, rushing over to where Regina was struggling to get free.

"I'm here." She simply said, her hand resting on Regina's upper arm.

"Emma!"

"It's ok."

"Oh God."

"Wait, who's there? Swan? What's going on?"

Emma didn't reply to the detective, her only focus on Regina. As soon as she had the reporters hands free she reached up, her hands fumbling as she pushed up on the bandage covering Regina's eyes. The brunette was relieved when she got her sight back again but when she looked up and saw Emma's face she knew something was wrong, a frown now clear as day to Emma as the human reached up and cupped her cold cheek.

"Your face. What happened?"

Emma's eyes flickered back and forth as if they were twitching, a common and familiar motion in her current 'true' state. "Like they say, life is short."

Emma pulled away and grabbed hold of both of Regina's hands pulling her up to her feet. Wrapping a supportive arm around the other woman's waist she turned to David who had pulled Sidney up. "Keep the blindfold on him."

As Emma started to walk away with Regina Sidney started to panic. "What the hell's going on?"

David gritted his fangs together as he started to pull the detective in the direction Emma was walking in. "We're saving your ass."

* * *

"Sidney took a bunch of cops around to Whale's. The place was immaculate."

Emma nodded, enjoying the breeze that washed over her as they sat on the roof of her building, the city below merely background noise as she focused on Regina. "Yeah, well, the Cleaner is very good at what she does. No one will ever find any evidence of what happened there."

Regina frowned. The Cleaner was the person the vampires called in to clean up a mess, hence her name. "He had a lot of questions. I told him I was unconscious most of the time and I don't remember much."

Emma sighed, swirling the dark red liquid around in her wine glass, the smell of the blood welcome but unwelcome both at the same time. "He should just be happy he's alive." She replied, taking a sip from it.

"He doesn't strike me as someone who likes unanswered questions."

Emma watched as Regina took a bite from a strawberry. "How is everything?"

Regina smiled as she chewed, throwing a thumbs up to Emma. "Delicious."

The vampire grinned. "Good. I was worried about the seasoning." She laughed, the joke not missed on Regina. She couldn't taste anything being what she once was again but the joke didn't last long.

There was at least a moment of happy silence as Regina smiled back at her before a frown took over her features and they were both reminded of the truth behind this situation. "I don't know what to say about what you did for me, what you gave up. Part of you must hate me."

Emma's gaze immediately snapped up at the brunette's words. "I could never hate you."

"But you're back to being a vampire."

Emma put her glass down on the blanket they were both sat on. "I don't have any regrets, okay?"

"None?" There was a pregnant pause between them, Emma's silence speaking volumes to the human woman. "Yes, this isn't exactly how I pictured our date either."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Regina husked, Emma hearing the underlying meaning in her voice. "I'm human, you're a vampire. We're right back where we started."

Emma bowed her head, tearing her eyes away from Regina's knowing she was right. "I just – I don't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe you're afraid of getting hurt." Emma lifted her head and met her gaze once again. "I know what it's like to lose people you love, but it's part of life."

"Relationships between humans and vampires-"

"Are difficult, dangerous and complicated. I know, you told me." She huffed, Emma watching as she stood up. "If you hadn't been a vampire, I would have died today. I would have died 23 years ago." Having Regina mention the night she saved her as a little girl made the vampire stand up so that they were face to face. "Being a vampire isn't all you are. It's not what's keeping us apart. It's just you."

Emma swallowed thickly as she yet again avoided Regina's knowing gaze, the other woman making to walk away. She didn't have chance to however as Emma had grabbed her by the waist swinging her around and crashing their lips together. Regina happily kissed her back, soon melting into the action as she steadied herself with her hands on Emma's jacket-clad arms, the vampire showing her that she did indeed have much more than simple feelings for her as she passionately kissed her. One of her hands came up to cup the vampire's face, ignoring how cool it was to the touch, and allowed herself to melt into the kiss more than before despite knowing the real truth about their circumstances.

When Emma pulled away, her hand lightly gripping the back of Regina's head and weaving her fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair, she watched as the human woman's eyes slowly fluttered open after her own. "Maybe you're right, I don't know. Just give me a chance to figure it out, okay?"

The last word Emma whispered, Regina's voice following suit and dropping down to a similar volume. "Just don't take too long. You may have forever, but I don't."

Regina placed a kiss to Emma's wrist and let her hands drop, Emma's slowly sliding out of her own as she pulled away. She watched as Regina turned to leave and turning back she took in a deep breath of city night air, jumping over to the wall on the edge of the building. As she stood upon it she let the wind rush through her hair as she considered what the other woman had said. It was true, she may have forever back again but Regina never had it in the first place. She had a decision to make and it wouldn't be an easy one.


	7. A Family To Get Back To

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _I didn't know what to do for this last prompt, I didn't the first time around, but The Walking Dead was the only thing that came to mind. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Thank you to everybody for making my week and reading these one-shots. I appreciate all the love you gave me and thank you for an amazing Swan Queen Week! Here's to our pairing and hopefully I will see you at the next one! :D_

* * *

 **Day 7 / Trapped Together**

* * *

"Regina, in here!"

Emma grabbed hold of her wife's hand, dragging her towards the closest door. "Emma-"

"No time. I think it heard us!"

Regina decided not to reply as there were bigger problems at hand and let Emma pull her in the direction of the door. The two women entered the small storage room, Emma carefully and as quietly as possible closing the door behind her.

"Emma-"

Said blonde held up a hand stopping her from talking, already locking the door and kneeling down in front of the keyhole. Regina took a step forwards, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. The blonde woman looked up at her briefly and smiled before turning back to the keyhole.

"What can you see?"

"Nothing yet. Wait, I think I hear it."

At Emma's reply Regina immediately shut up knowing that they didn't need any more attention being drawn to them. This trip outside of the safe confines of the prison they had been held up in had been risky. Their group were getting low on supplies and they had been the only ones fearless enough to actually venture out to provide for them, at least as far as they had tempted to push outwards. Now here they were stuck in the back room of a random grocery store waiting for the walker that had heard them talking and started heading for them passed by enough so that they could get the hell out of there and back to their son and daughter.

"Shit."

At Emma's gasp Regina frowned. "What is it?" She asked in a hurried whisper, her hold on the blonde's shoulder only tightening.

"We've got more than one." She whispered back.

"How many?"

Instead of telling her to preserve their current state of undetected Emma pulled Regina down to kneel next to her. She made room and let her wife take a look through the keyhole, Regina also gasping.

"We're not going to make it out."

"Don't say that."

"Emma, there must be at least fifteen out there!"

"Yeah but we can handle it Regina. We have before."

"Yes but that was in a much more open location. We're in a small hallway of a grocery store Emma. They'll swarm us!"

"Not if we work together. Come on, we're a team okay? Plus we have a son and a little baby girl that need us to get back to them." She reassured, taking Regina's hand and holding it up to her mouth so that she could press a soft kiss to her wedding ring.

Regina nodded, knowing that Emma was right, silently melting on the inside when the blonde reminded her of the fact that they were indeed married to one another. Sometimes in the current state of the world it was hard to remember that simple things like a wedding ring could make all the difference between wanting to carry on and giving up. They had a family they needed to get back to. Smiling she reached down and took Emma's left hand into her own, mirroring the other woman's previous actions and kissing the silver band resting snugly on Emma's ring finger.

"Ok."

Emma nodded and cupped Regina's cheek, pulling her in and resting their foreheads against one another. Regina wasn't happy with the blonde's choice of contact however, needing them to be closer, and cupped her cheek with force, crashing their lips together in a hurried but meaningful kiss.

When they pulled away, both with their eyes closed, Emma let out a warm breath of air and reached a hand up to cup Regina's face, her thumb tracing back and forth over her cheek. "I love you Regina. Remember that."

"I know, I do. I love you too Emma."

She nodded, kissing Regina on the forehead before standing up and pulling the older woman with her. They shared a look of understanding and a nod with one another and readied their weapons, Emma counting down to three before busting the door open.


End file.
